The invention relates to a method for controlling a production line for the manufacture of sausage-shaped products, a production line for the aforementioned purpose as well as a clip machine and a feeding machine for a production line for manufacturing sausage-shaped products.
It is known from experience, for example, that during the manufacture of sausages the sausage meat is fed from a filling machine via a filling pipe to a clip machine. In the clip machine the filling material filled into enclosed, tubular packaging material, is closed on one side with a first clip, and then closed by placing a second clip. If the sausage-shaped product or the sausage product is to be suspended for further processing, a suspension element is normally inserted into the second clip, usually a thread loop, and fastened with this second clip to the sausage product. Then the sausage products are aligned on the storage rods in order to be processed further, for example, to be smoked.
From DE 39 35 746 A1 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,364) a method and a device for the mechanized suspension of sausage products is known. In the process a transfer device, consisting of two initially congruent, adjacent, pivotable, partial hooks, engages the suspension element formed by a thread loop and removes the sausage product from the clip machine. Then the two hooks of the transfer device are pivoted from the removal position, in which the sausage product was removed from the clip machine, into a transfer position. The two hooks are then separated at the same time.
In the transfer position the sausage product is transferred to a conveyor element of an endless conveyor. The conveyor elements have two spaced hooks for this at their lower end, with the distance between them being less than the distance of the spread hooks of the transfer device. The hooks of the conveyor element engage the spread loop of the sausage products and then remove it from the transfer device. The transfer device can then be rotated further until it reaches its initial position in which the partial hooks lie next to one another.
By means of the conveyor element the sausage product suspended from it is placed on a storage rod fixed on one side. For that the conveyor element is conducted parallel past the storage rod so that the loop is threaded onto the rod. Once a specific position is attained, a press beam presses the hooks of the conveyor elements down so far that the loop of the sausage products is placed on the rod. Then the conveyor element is moved along further so that the hooks disengage from the loop so that the sausage product remains in the appropriate position on the rod. Then the hooks are unloaded by lifting the press beam.
A disadvantage of this known method or this known device is that the alignment of the transfer device to the removal position on the clip machine and to the conveyor element located in the transfer position must be extremely precise. Even the slightest deviations can lead to the loops of the transfer device either not being picked up in the removal position on the clip machine and/or not being transferred in the transfer position to the conveyor elements. Even discontinuous conveyance by halting the conveyor elements for the takeover of the sausage products from the transfer device proves to be detrimental, since swinging movements of the sausages suspended from other conveyor elements can be triggered by the stopping and restarting of the endless conveyor, which leads to additional stresses on the transport unit. Furthermore, the press beam, which causes the lowering of the hooks of the conveyor elements, must extend the entire length of a storage rod, since it can only distribute the sausage products along the entire storage rod by lowering the hooks of a conveyor element. Finally, exact halting of the conveyor elements is required to assure even spacing of the sausage products on the storage rod.
Disclosed is a method for controlling a production line for the manufacturing of sausage-shaped products and to supply a production line, a clip machine and a feeding machine of the type mentioned at the beginning, which will overcome the disadvantages mentioned and enable a continuous loading of storage rods, reliable in terms of the process, with suspended sausage-shaped products hanging from suspension elements.
In particular, a method is proposed for controlling a production line for manufacturing sausage-shaped products, with the sausage-shaped products in a tubular wrapper material receiving a filling material, such as sausage meat, a sealing material, a granulate and the like. The production line contains at least one clip machine, in which the wrapper material filled with filling material is divided into portions into individual sausage-shaped products by the closing clips and is separated from the supply of the remaining wrapper material, at least one flexible suspension element is attached to the sausage-shaped product during the placement of the closing clips, which are fed in a timed manner into the clip machine, and a feeding machine which supplies or loads the storage rods individually for further processing of the sausage-shaped products. In the process, circulating conveyor elements, running continuously along a transport path, are used to supply the storage rods with sausage-shaped products, which take the sausage-shaped products proceeding out of the clip machine into a takeover area provided between the clip machine and the feeding machine. Furthermore, at least the revolving rate of the transport elements of the feeding machine are controlled on the basis of a control variable derived from the clip machine.
As a result of controlling at least the revolving rate of the conveyor elements of the feeding machine on the basis of a control variable derived from the clip machine, an initial coordination of the feeding machine with the clip machine is attained and thus with the production rate in the clip machine. A simple interlocking conveyance between clip machine and feeding machine is provided. Furthermore, the option of a continuous operation of the endless conveyor is available. In other words, in contrast to the state of technology, where a start/stop operation of the endless conveyor occurs, the conveyor elements of the endless conveyor may circulate continuously.
If the circulation rate of the conveyor elements is halted at intervals at a setpoint approaching a constant determined by the control variable derived from the clip machine, the swinging movements of the sausage-shaped products can be minimized, which stabilizes the movement of the endless conveyor and lessens the mechanical wear and tear on the endless conveyor among other things.
A wide variety of values of the clip machine can be used for the control variable derived from the clip machine. Of particular advantage is when the control variable derived from the clip machine for the circulation rate of the conveyor elements is the feed rate of the suspension elements in the clip machine. The feed rate of the suspension elements provides the actual production timing for the manufacture of the sausage-shaped products in the clip machine, since a suspension element is fastened to each of the products. Even if a suspension element is attached to each second, third, etc. sausage-shaped product, which is basically possible when forming sausage pairs or sausage chains as disclosed herein, the feed rate for the suspension elements represents one of those variables that can be derived from the clip machine, which gives a good description of the actual production rate in the clip machine.
However, since the circulation rate of the conveyor elements is exposed to additional disturbances, such as disturbances that are the result of wear and tear occurring or of the swinging movements of the sausage-shaped products, which lead to fluctuations in the circulation rate of the conveyor elements, it is useful to superimpose some regulation on the control of the circulation rate.
The regulation can occur on the basis of various regulating and reference input variables. For example, it can be designed that, given the regulation superimposed on the control of the circulation rate, the time for reaching a takeover position in the feeding machine is regulated by the conveyor elements for the continuous takeover of sausage-shaped products. Thus it can be assured that a product is in the takeover or transfer position at the takeover time.
The actual regulation itself again can occur in different ways. Thus regulation of the circulation rate of the conveyor elements based on the deviation tendency of the interval of the conveyor elements from the predetermined position on the transport path of the conveyor elements can be carried out. For, by determining the deviation tendency, the influence of almost all disturbances on the circulation rate of the conveyor elements can be measured and corrected. With an increase in the deviation tendency the circulation rate of the conveyor elements is increased, and the circulation rate is reduced with a decrease in the deviation tendency.
Every suitable position along the transport path of the conveyor elements can be selected, even for the predetermined position. Since the takeover position of the conveyor elements, in which they take over a sausage-shaped product from the clip machine, is a clearly defined position, it may be useful, in addition, to select the takeover position of the conveyor elements in the feeding machine as the predetermined position for the takeover of sausage-shaped products flowing out of the clip machine. As a result, it can be assured that a conveyor element is in the takeover position at the takeover time.
The determination of the deviation tendency can occur again in the most varied ways. Thus, to determine the deviation tendency, the distance of a specific conveyor element from the predetermined position in a circulation along the transport paths can be compared with the distance of the specific conveyor elements from the predetermined position in a subsequent circulation. Alternatively, the distance of a specific conveyor element from the predetermined position in a circulation along the transport paths can be compared with the distance of the following conveyor element from the predetermined position in the same circulation to determine the deviation tendency. In both cases the development of the circulation rate of the conveyor elements can be measured very precisely, and, with the regulation, one can respond very quickly to changes accordingly.
Besides the machines already mentioned, more machines can be added to the disclosed production line. Thus, for example, a filling machine, preferably operated on a timed basis, can be arranged in the production line, upstream from the clip machine in the production line or arranged before the clip machine against the direction of production flow and preferably feeding the filling material to the wrapper material in the clip machine. This way it is possible to integrate it into the control of the entire production line, allowing a further improvement in process control to be achieved. In the process the filling machine can be operated continuously or discontinuously.
If the operation of the filling machine is halted for a disturbance in the operation of the feeding machine, an additional feed of filling material to the clip machine, arranged downstream, can be avoided, and a possible clogging of the clip machine can be prevented.
If a release signal applied to the filling machine is removed by the feeding machine to halt the filling machine, this can be switched off at the same time upon detecting a disturbance in the feeding machine.
It is useful, if, during a disturbance in the operation of the feeding machine, the operation of the clip machine is continued until the completion at least of the sausage-shaped products about to be clipped and the operation of the clip machine is halted upon completion. Then it is assured that no semi-finished product will be found in the clip machine when it is switched on again, which could trigger repeat disturbances immediately.
Furthermore, it is useful, if, during a disturbance in the operation of the feeding machine, the conveyor element, which is right in the takeover position of the feeding machine and taking over a sausage-shaped product from the clip machine, is removed from the takeover position before the operation of the continuously circulating conveyor elements is halted. During the next startup of the production line the takeover position of the feeding machine and the transfer position of the clip machine are vacant so that a product that is still in the delivery path of the clip machine can be conveyed into the transfer position.
Furthermore, it is advantageous, if the halting of the continuously circulating conveyor elements occurs before the conveyor element, which, in the takeover position, has just taken over a sausage-shaped product from the clip machine, has reached a storage rod being supplied. As a result, the storage rod is not blocked by the conveyor element and can be removed, if necessary.
Furthermore, a control device can be provided for the embodiment of the control or regulation that is in the position to control at least the circulation rate of the conveyor elements of the feeding machine, based on the control variables derived from the clip machine. In the process, the control device can also be used to control the operation of the feeding machine and the clip machine, which are coordinated with one another.
In particular, a production line for the manufacturing of sausage-shaped products is proposed, which receives a flowable filling material such as sausage meat, sealing material, granulate and the like in a tubular wrapper material, with the production line displaying at least: one clip machine, in which the wrapper material filled with filling material is divided into portions into individual sausage-shaped products by placing closing clips and separated from the supply to the remaining wrapper material, at least one flexible suspension element is applied to the sausage-shaped product during the placing of the closing clips, fed in a timed manner into the clip machine; and a feeding machine, which supplies or loads the storage rods individually for further processing of the sausage-shaped products and which has conveyor elements, circulating continuously along a transport path, which is used to supply the storage rods with sausage-shaped products and which takes the sausage-shaped products proceeding out of the clip machine into a takeover area provided between the clip machine and the feeding machine, where a control device is provided, which is in the position to control at least the circulation rate of the conveyor elements of the feeding machine, based on the control variables derived from the clip machine.
At the same time, it is useful if the control device is in the position to superimpose a regulation on the control of the circulation rate. Furthermore, it is useful if the control device is in the position to control the coordinated operation of the feeding machine and the clip machine.
In a preferred embodiment of the production line, the transport path between the clip machine and the feeding machine is interrupted, with the interruption of the transport path between clip machine and feeding machine being formed preferably by a takeover area, in which the transport path of the clip machine ends in a transfer position where the conveyor elements of the feeding machine, in a takeover position on the feeding machine side, take over the sausage-shaped products individually from the transfer position on the clip machine side.
Due to such an arrangement, the physical contact between the components of the production line is interrupted, preventing mechanical wear and tear. Moreover, no precise positioning of the clip machine is required as regards the feeding machine. For maintenance work to be done on one of the two machines, each of the machines can be taken out of the production line system then without the other machine having to be moved. The clip machine can pivot away, for example, to put on a new casing without the feeding machine having to be moved.
As already mentioned above, additional machines can be provided in the production line besides a clip machine and a feeding machine, for example, a filling machine for feeding filling material to the wrapper material in the clip machine, arranged upstream to the clip machine in the production line.
In particular, a clip machine is provided for a production line for the manufacture of sausage-shaped products, with the sausage-shaped products receiving a flowable filling material such as sausage meat, sealing material, granulate and the like in a tubular wrapper material. The clip machine itself contains at least two sealing tools for placing and closing clips on the sausage-shaped product, movable relative to one another between an opening and a closing position; at least one clip storage device from which clips can be fed to a sealing tool; a storage device for storing a supply of wrapper material; a separation device for separating an individual sausage product from the supply of wrapper material; a filling pipe for the feeding of filling material; a delivery device for delivering sausage-shaped products from the clip machine along a transport path for the sausage-shaped products; and a feeding device for flexible suspension during the placement of clips, with the transport path providing an initial transport path for the sausage-shaped products. Parallel to the transport path for the sausage-shaped products, a separate transport path is provided for the suspension elements connected to a sausage-shaped product.
As a result, the sausage-shaped products are conducted safely out of the clip machine and, the suspension elements can be optimally prepared for the transfer.
If the transport path for the sausage-shaped products and the transport path for the suspension elements connected to a sausage-shaped product end in a transfer position, where a sausage-shaped product can be kept ready in a defined manner for the transfer for further processing, then it is assured that, directly upon completion, the sausage-shaped products will arrive for transfer for further processing.
It is advisable to provide at least one transfer device at the transfer position for the transfer of the sausage-shaped products, which is shaped like a fork on its end facing away from the clip machine. As a result, an appropriately designed conveyor element can remove the sausage-shaped product from the transfer position without making contact, thus eliminating additional sources of disturbance.
If at least one sensor is provided at the transfer position that can detect the presence of a sausage-shaped product, continuous and disturbance-free operation can continue to be ensured.
In order to avoid damage to the suspension elements, the transport path for the suspension elements can be designed with a guide track having a suitable cross-section. In a preferred embodiment example, the guide track has a circular cross-section. Thus the suspension elements can easily slide along it without being damaged.
The guide track has preferably at least two bearing devices, each of which can be formed specifically by three support rollers preferably arranged evenly divided in the circumferential direction of the guide track, with the guide track being sufficiently and securely supported.
If the guide track is angled between the bearing devices, a sausage-shaped product can slide along on the angled portion of the guide track under its own weight. It is useful then if the angled section is in the vicinity of the bearing device near the feeding machine and if the track is sloped downwards. Moreover, this arrangement can prevent any occurrence of the guide track being rotated, if need be.
In order to facilitate the threading of the suspension element with the bearing devices, the guide track can be provided with a drivable hollow shaft in the area of the bearing device that is arranged coaxially to the guide track.
In an advantageous embodiment, the guide track is provided with a thread-shaped circumferential groove in the area of the bearing devices in order to make the passage of the suspension elements through the bearing devices possible. The thread-shaped circumferential groove can preferably be provided on the hollow shaft.
In a further preferred embodiment, the guide track has a corresponding convex surface in the area of the support rollers. As a result, in addition to the supporting of the guide track, an axial securing element is achieved.
It is useful, if at least one of the support rollers of each bearing device can be driven, since then the hollow shaft can be driven, and thus a forced guidance of the suspension elements by the bearing device is achieved.
If a threading cone is provided on the clip machine side end of the guide track, then the suspension elements of the sausage-shaped products can be guided safely with its assistance onto the guide track.
A catch device for the suspension elements, connecting to the clip machine side end of the guide track, which extends from the guide track into the closure area of the sealing tools, ensures that all caught suspension elements are guided securely to the guide track. In a preferred execution, the catch device is angled and possesses a cone-shaped catch point.
Furthermore, it is advantageous, if the suspension elements are formed by thread loops, since these are flexible and easy to handle.
In particular, a feeding machine for a production line is proposed for the manufacturing of sausage-shaped products, with the sausage-shaped products in a tubular wrapper material receiving a flowable filling material such as sausage meat, a sealing material, granulate and the like, with storage rods provided for suspending the sausage-shaped products, which have a flexible suspension element on one end, which can be guided over the storage rods and which can assume a closed or an open embodiment. Furthermore, the feeding machine contains a device for mounting an empty storage rod at the other end and a device for feeding the sausage-shaped products, suspended from their suspension elements, one after another, guiding the suspension elements over the free end of the storage rod and depositing the suspension elements at positions spaced from one another along the storage rod. The device for feeding one after the other can have an endless conveyor at the same time, with a strand running parallel to the storage rod. The endless conveyor has spaced conveyor elements to receive the suspension elements of the sausage-shaped products following one after the other. The conveyor elements are movable from a position holding the sausage-shaped products by their suspension elements to a position releasing and depositing the suspension elements on the storage rod. At least one control element at spaced intervals along the storage rod causes the movement of the conveyor elements into their depositing position. Furthermore, the conveyor elements have hooks that are pivotable around horizontal axes from their position holding the suspension elements. The control element is a trigger element moved along the strand of the endless conveyor against its forward direction, which triggers the swiveling of the hooks from their holding into their depositing position.
Such a construction makes it possible, in the presence of a sausage-shaped product in the transfer position, for this product to be removed from the transfer position from only one conveyor element and deposited in a predetermined position on a storage rod. In other words, from the pick-up by the conveyor element from the transfer position until its final deposit on a storage rod the product does not have to be transferred to any additional transport element. As a result, further sources of error are excluded, and the automation of this process is simplified.
It is useful if the hooks are comprised of two identical partial hooks, which, before reaching a takeover position from the feeding machine, in which the sausage-shaped products can be taken over by their suspension elements by the conveyor elements, are congruent with one another and, after leaving the takeover position are capable of spreading crosswise to the extension of the strand against a spring force into a position keeping the suspension elements open. Thus the products are removed safely from the transfer position. Due to the subsequent spreading of the hooks, the loop is opened so wide that they can be guided over the storage rod free from damage and without bumping.
An actuating body, arranged in the direction of the endless conveyor before the takeover position for the suspension elements, can move the hooks after the depositing of the sausage-shaped products on the storage rod back into their suspension element holding position. As a result, this ensures that the hooks are always in this position upon reaching the takeover position, and an undisturbed operation is assured.
In a preferred execution, the endless conveyor is a chain around a drive disc and a turn-around disc, with both discs rotatable around horizontal axes. Chains appear to be particularly suited since they run without slipping and do not stretch, as for example, belts do, so the distance between two conveyor elements always remains the same.
It is useful, if a supporting device is provided that, after the partial filling of a storage rod, can be pivoted in reverse on this device between its ends from a waiting position into a supporting position. Due to the filling of the storage rods mounted at one end, the storage rod bends downwards. However, if it is held by a supporting device, which, for example, engages in the center under the storage rod, an unreliable further bending is prevented, and the rod can continue to be filled securely.
In the process, it is practical if the supporting device can be moved into the supporting position by means of gravity and into the waiting position by means of a motor drive, since the addition of another drive can be spared as a result.
The assistance from the movement of the supporting device into the supporting position through an elastic pre-tensioning force, which is reproducible with the motor drive, increases the aforementioned effect.
If the motor drive of the supporting device can be driven by a drive of the feeding machine, then it is possible to adjust its movement to the rate of the filling machine, that is, moving it, for example, into the waiting position during the exchange of a filled storage rod.
In an advantageous execution, the movement of the supporting device from the waiting position into the supporting position can be triggered by a trigger element. As a result, it is possible to move the supporting device into the supporting position with an exactly pre-determined filling level.
Furthermore, it is useful if the supporting device has a locking device, which locks the supporting device reversibly in the waiting position, keeping it securely in the waiting position.
The movement of the supporting device can be guided along a continuous curved track, with the curved track demonstrating at least two discontinuities that define the waiting position and the supporting position.
A great variety of solutions can again be provided for mounting the storage rods. A device for fixing a storage rod at one end should be designed with preferably four fixation points or clamping units as part of a turret device. As disclosed herein, this turret device is rotatable at least into one mounting position, into a feeding position and into a delivery position. It can be useful if a testing position is provided between the mounting position and the feeding position, in which the presence of a storage rod is checked in a mounting unit and/or the straight direction of the storage rod. The latter is necessary since storage rods can be bent or incorrectly mounted, for example, which makes the threading of the sausage-shaped products on the storage rods difficult or impossible.
If the turret device has a motor drive, from which the movement of the supporting device from the supporting position into the waiting position can be driven, the movement of the supporting device can be controlled in an advantageous manner as a result.
In a preferred embodiment, a testing device is provided on the side of the feeding machine opposite the turret device, which measures at least the presence of a storage rod. In the process, it is useful if the testing device is in the position to detect the alignment of the storage rod in order to establish its correct axial alignment.
Furthermore, it is useful, if the testing device is in the position to remove an incorrectly positioned storage rod and/or a storage rod showing an incorrect alignment from the turret device, since an alignment of an incorrectly inserted rod would be too costly. In the process, the testing device can do this itself or have another device do it as well, for example, the mounting device.
The testing device can have quite a varied construction. A simple and reliable design is attained by having the storage rod in the mounting position be capable of moving its free end axially into a testing cup of the testing device in the testing position and being capable of being discarded if there is an impediment in the movement.
In a preferred embodiment, the conveyor elements can be guided past, parallel to the storage rods, to transfer the sausage-shaped products to the storage rods, with each depositing position on the storage rod being achievable for the sausage-shaped products.
If the partial hooks of a conveyor element are capable of being spread directly before reaching the storage rod, and preferably a particular, trapeze-shaped spreading bar is provided for spreading the partial hooks, then it is ensured that the loops will be opened far enough on reaching the storage rod that they can be guided over the storage rod.
Upon completion of a circulation of the conveyor elements, in order for sausage-shaped products to be picked up once again, it is useful if the spread partial hooks of the conveyor elements can be compressed together again upon reaching the end of the storage rod, and preferably the spread partial hooks of the conveyor elements can be compressed together again, for example, by means of a pre-tensioned spring.
If a release screw is provided as the release element that preferably can be guided on a spindle, upon reaching it, a conveyor element releases the sausage-shaped product for deposition onto the storage rod by folding the hooks together. Then the distance of two adjacent products can be set precisely. In the process the release screw can be guided against the movement direction of the conveyor elements so that uniform filling of the storage rod occurs. At the same time, the release screw is in the position to actuate a mechanism that causes the folding together of the hooks of the conveyor elements.
If the conveyor element right before reaching the takeover position passes a hook straightening element that straightens the folded hooks to release the sausage-shaped product, then it is ensured that a product in the transfer position can be taken over without a problem.
Furthermore, it is useful if the conveyor element has a catch device that secures the hooks of the conveyor elements in the folded position as well as a catch device that secures the hooks of the conveyor elements in the straightened position as needed. As a result, the secure pickup and deposition of the sausage-shaped products are ensured and disturbances avoided.
A feeding device for the storage rods can be provided that feeds the storage rods in coordination with the work cycle of the feeding machine so that they can be fed accordingly as needed.
A complicated pivoting of the rods is avoided, if the feeding device is in the position to feed the storage rods axis-parallel to the clamping device of the turret device and the storage rods are placed in the feeding machine coaxially to the clamping device.
In an advantageous execution, the feeding device has at least two rigid support elements, provided with even divisions, on which a supply of storage rods is deposited axis-parallel to the filling direction, which storage rods can be transported into the feeding machine preferably by at least two discharging rods, provided with even divisions, through an intermittent movement.
If the intermittent movement can be generated by an eccentric, the transport rate can be regulated via the rotational speed of the eccentric. At the same time, it is useful that at least one eccentric can be driven by a belt drive, which can be derived from the drive of the turret device, since the transport rate of the rods can then be adapted to the production rate of the sausage-shaped products.
Furthermore, it is useful for the weight and quality check, if a weighing device for the sausage-shaped products is provided in the area of the takeover position, which selectively measures the weight of an individual sausage-shaped product. At the same time, the weighing device can have a weighing lever free to pivot into the movement path of the conveyor element, to which a sausage-shaped product to be weighed can be transferred by the conveyor element.
Additional advantageous embodiments as well as an example of an execution of the invention will be explained in greater detail in the following, in connection with the description of an embodiment, in association with the enclosed figural drawings. The concepts of ‘above’, ‘below’, ‘left’ and ‘right’ used during the description of the example of an execution refer to the drawings in an orientation with normal, readable reference numbers and figural designations.